Realization
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: Oneshot requested by IndiaBlue. Loke/Leo x OC. The one she loved finally realized that she was the one for him


**Hello Everyone! This is a Loke/Leo x OC one shot requested by IndiaBlu. This is not my first once shot, but my first first requested one :D *bows* I hope everyone enjoy this.**

* * *

The sun slowly appeared above the mountains, shining its morning light over the city of Magnolia. Early risers got out of bed and opened their shops, getting ready for the morning rush of customers. The smell of newly baked bread wafted through the air.

A girl suddenly stopped in front of the bakery, jogging in place. She took a deep breath in, breathing in the smell of bread. She smiled to herself before continuing her morning jog. Her breaths turned into puffs of air, as the air was still cold that morning.

Her long black hair was pulled back in a pony tail that bounced along with her movements.

Soon, the Fairy Tail guild came into view. The sun was still rising and the only the towers were being shined on. She opened the door and was welcomed by an empty guild except for the bartender, Mirajane.

"Ah, Hana! Welcome! Can I get you any breakfast?" Mira asked as Hana took a seat at the bar.

"Just some eggs and water," she replied.

Mira flashed a smile and headed off to the back, "Be right back,"

Hana was now all alone in the hall. She heard the door behind her open a few times and the silence soon turned to mumbles of talking. Mira returned to the bar with a plate of sunny side-up eggs and a glass of water, she placed them in front of Hana before serving the others.

Hana grabbed a nearby fork and began eating, listening to the small talk behind her. Soon the small talk erupted into a roar as the other members came in one by one and the usual fight started to happen. Hana turned in her chair to watch the scene.

Natsu and Grey were fighting other some random thing again. Gajeel and Elfman jumped into the fray, while some poor saps were sucked into the battle. Chairs and tables went flying, destroying the interior of the guild.

Hana jumped off her stool and joined her fellow members, fighting to see who was strongest. Bringing her hands together, she used her Ice make magic to create a sword and battled her way through the group.

A chair went flying and almost hit Lucy, who in turned took out one of keys to have some sort of protection against her guild mates.

"Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!" she shrieked as she dodged for cover as a table came at her. A golden magic circle appeared and so did a young man, who had punched the table in two. Lucy came out from hiding.

"Thanks Loki," she said.

Loke pushed his glasses up his nose, "Of course Lucy, anything for the one I love,"

"Uh…yeah…." Lucy said, not really fazed by his (another) declaration of love for her, "You know what…Im going to go sit by Levy on the safe side of the guild," and with that Lucy shuffled off, leaving Loke alone in the middle of the fight.

Hana saw him alone and decided to go and bump into him, "Hey there Loke! Didn't know you were coming today!"

He grinned at her, "well, sometimes it gets really busy back in the Celestial world, but I always make time, for the most part, for Lucy,"

Hana's smile faltered for a moment, but Loke didn't catch it, "Well yeah, she is basically your master,"

A body came falling between the two, interrupting their conversation. Hana glanced up and caught Loke's eye, "wanna go get a drink?"

He nodded, "sure,"

The two walked off together, dodging left and right as people fell down as the fight went on. They made it safely to the bar and ordered two drinks. Mira noticed the two of them together and the gears in her started to turn.

Hana swirled the straw in her drink before taking a swig, she glanced over a Loke. Her thought of when she first met him. She was still in Blue Pegasus at the time and decided to team up with Karen for a mission; Loke was her spirit at the time.

Mission was done and over, Hana and Loke became fast friends, even through Karen's disdain. The two of them hung out in the guild and Hana started to have feelings for him. Karen tried to drive Hana away from Loke, but to no avail.

Hana left, wanting something different, before Loke had enough of Karen and stayed in the human world for two weeks. She had just joined Fairy Tail when the news of Karen's death reached her. Making haste back to Blue Pegasus, Hana found out Loke sat by the statue in the old church, waiting for Karen to change her ways and be nicer to her spirits. That wasn't the case, for Karen only wanted power and tried to summon two spirits when her magic power was dangerously low.

Hana shook her head; it was not the time to go memory watching. She smiled to herself though, she was glad when she realized Loke came to Fairy Tail, but she didn't realize it because he was different and a little bit too popular with the girls then.

She glances over and noticed Loke had been watching her. He smiles at her and she smiled back.

* * *

Loke watched Hana as she continued to talk. She always looked so happy when she talked, heck, he was happy when he was with her. He realized after the first time meeting her, she gave off this happy vibe that made him feel good. She was fun to be with it.

At first, after Karen's death and joining Fairy Tail, he didn't want to talk to her, in fear that she might have rejected him and blame him for Karen's death. But that wasn't the case, he showed himself after becoming Lucy's spirit and Hana welcomed him with open arms, putting everything in the past.

He was glad that she was here for him.

He glanced at her; her face was beaming with happiness. She could cast any darkness that was in him away.

Cana had sat down by Hana and challenged her to a drinking contest, which she agreed to.

"Loke,"

Hana voice broke his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You wanna join?" her dark blue eyes gleamed at him and he couldn't but get lost on them. He shook his head hastily.

"No thanks, Im not the one to get into drinking contests like some people," he grinned, Hana laughed.

"You're right about that!" she cheered.

The two orders a couple of drinks from Mira, who already knew there was going contest sometime today, so she had drinks ready. Cana and Hana started to drink to their hearts content.

Not wanting to disturb them, Loke got up from his seat and walked over to where Lucy who chatting about a new book with Levy. He took a seat by her. Levy nodded at him and turned her attention back to Lucy.

"…then this grim reaper thing came from out of the ground and attacked the dude, kinda protecting the kid…"

Lucy's face was beaming as she talked about this book to levy. Loke watched her as she talked excitedly to her friends.

Even though Lucy was happy, Loke didn't get the same vibe that he got with Hana. He glanced back and forth between Hana and Lucy. Then his eyes stayed on Hana. Her eyes were filled with cheer and her hair shone in the light.

Loke felt his chest hurting. He brought his face into his hands, "I'm such a fool," he mumbled.

"Loke?"

Loke looked up to see Lucy watching him with worried eyes, "are you alright?"

He stayed silent for a few moments before giving her a sparkling smiled and grabbing her hand, "Lucy, I would always love you, but there is someone else in my heart,"

"Uhm….ok….that's great?" Lucy said, a bit confused on what just happened.

"Well, see you later Lucy, Levy," and with that, Loke got up and walked towards the bar.

* * *

Cana was still drinking when Loke came by.

"Hana…"

"Yes?" Hana looked up from her drink to see Loke standing by her.

"Want to go out with me?"

"Ehh?! With me? Uhh…sure…" Hana said, excitedly and surprise. She never thought that Loke would actually ask her to go out. Loke held out his hand and she took it.

"Come on then, I know a great place to hang out,"

The two walked beside each other as they went amongst the fighting and out the door. Cana and Mirajane were watching them leave.

"Heh, I'll check that off my list," Mira said.

"What list?" Cana asked.

"Oh, just I made concerning members of the guild,"

**The end…**


End file.
